hunter love
by tripplemaker
Summary: an hunter sees a girl, does things youu wouldnt expect, one shot dawn/hunter


**I do not own the left 4 dead series or its characters I am just making these stories to see if I am any good. Anything left 4 dead is valve's not mine so enjoy people. It may be a long story but it will be worth it. This is a romance by the way and my first so take it easy with the comments k. **

I could smell her fear, it was like a cloud hanging around her head as she ran through the new york streets. I followed her as I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, I am

a hunter if you couldn't tell. I wore green combat boots and sweatpants with a camouflage hoody. Back to the chase, she ran inside a building, but she made a

Mistake it was not a safe house and the rooftop door was wide open. I grinned to myself and leaped through the door. What you are thinking is I'm going to kill her

right, well you are wrong I have been watching over her for weeks. I saw her a weeks ago running from a smoker but the smoker caught her using his incredibly long tong

Intent on rape, but I had seen her fight off other creatures and I had begun to like her so I readied myself and leaped landing on the creatures back and tore him to pieces.

This left me in a bad place meaning that I was standing in the creature's smoke which came from their kind's death. The girl dropped wondering what had happened

and she looked up and saw me I gave a slight twitch of my head and leaped from the roof, away from the girl. Now here I was following her into the building, I heard a

scream and I ran through the building until I finally found her, her close being ripped off by a smoker, what was it with this girl and smokers damn it. I leaped and nocked

the damn thing down and killed it, the smoke from its death covering me in seconds. I stood and turned around, her eyes filled with recognition.

"It's you, you were the one that saved me three weeks ago!" the girl said.

I nodded and turned around to leave but a hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned thinking that a shotgun was going to be placed in front of my face and fired but all I saw was gratitude and a pleasant thank you.

I quickly left after that, but I stayed nice and close to her incase her bad luck showed again. Damn smokers and I promptly fell asleep.

I quickly awoke and heard snores, good she was still here I would hate to have to track her down. Then my blood froze, I prayed for the girl that I hadn't heard what I thought I heard, WITCH!

I ran hard to where the girl was and I lunged and hit the girl in her chest, she woke up and saw me and fear was in her eyes. But then recognition was there, quickly followed again by fear when she herd the loud sobs of the witch.

The witch was right around the corner and I quickly stalked around the corner there she was she looked up and whispered "I smell a survivor and I wish to feed, help me find her" the witch asked. I growled my answer and lunged hitting her in her chest and began tearing her up.

The girl had followed me around the corner against my wishes and had heard everything and was quietly blushing, knowing that I wanted to help her, but I didn't know that I just thought that she was hurt

"are you okay, your face is all red" I said pointing to the area where her cheeks were

She nodded saying that she was just happy.

As for what I didn't know I was just pleased she wasn't hurt. We continued out of the building, this time we found a safe house and no smokers what a surprise

While we were inside the girl started rubbing her shoulders with a pained look on her face I knew what that meant, she was sore. I went behind her and took her shoulders in my hands and begun to rub them.

She gasped with pleasure and turned around and took my hoody and ripped it down exposing my face, my chestnut brown hair, and my chiseled features. Which she took into her hands and brought my lips to hers, I grabbed the back of her head pulling it closer deepening the kiss she started moaning into my mouth.

Then the pants that had fitted since I began the hunter change grew tight, I looked down and saw that they were tight because they were tenting out, the girl noticed this and grabbed my pants and pulled them down.

My 9 inch erection poked out and began to throb, the girl took my erection and began to slide her hand up and down the shaft making me start growling, she took it one step further and slipped it into her mouth and began to suck on it and bobbed her head up and down, my dick was absolutely throbbing and her tong was not helping as it was licking my shaft.

She reached down and grabbed my balls and began squeezing them and this sent me over the edge, I came into her mouth and she drank it all even deep throating me to get it all down.

I moaned and then I saw that look in her eyes that I somehow knew meant please, help me I need this. I grinned and ripped her pants off taking her panties in the process. I rubbed her womanhood making her moan, I looked up and she nodded her head In permission to keep going, I stuck out my tong and began to lick her clean.

I got bored and stuffed my tong into her wet womanhood and she moaned and she came, I licked her clean and she started getting sensitive to my tong.

She opened her eyes back up and had a look on her face, to me it said fuck me, I made her get on her side, she complied and I picked one leg up and got down beside her and pushed my dick into her and the pleasure was to much, I began to slam into her pussy with enough force to start making her cry my name out.

She went into her orgasm with my erection still in her and she screamed out, and her walls clenched onto me and I screeched, my seed going deep into her and making her twitch.

10 months later

"Judas come over here" I yelled. The girl's name was dawn and we now had a young hunter growing up in our safe house, yeah life is good. The end


End file.
